I Turn To You
by missdollyfox
Summary: Peter's helped Carla through her darkest days, it's time to return the favour as Peter battles his demons. The song is 'I Turn To You' by Melanie C. Please read and review.


**I Turn To You**

The buzz of the intercom system broke the silence of the otherwise quiet flat. Seeing as his fiancée had not long left, he assumed she had forgotten her keys or something similar. Once he'd hastily hid all trace of his addiction to the bottle, Peter lifted the receiver.

"Peter, it's me."

"What do you want?"

"Don't be like that. Please, just let me in."

With a sigh, he pressed the button to release the door and waited for his guest to enter.

"Hiya." She smiled, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Hi." He responded, remaining standing.

"Why don't you sit down? I don't bite." She offered.

"No, you just pounce on me instead, Carla!" Peter replied a little harsher than intended.

Bowing her head and with a look of shame skewering her face, the raven haired woman took a deep breath.

"That's what I came round for. To say sorry."

**When the world is darker than I can understand,  
>When nothing turns out the way I planned,<br>When the sky turns grey and there's no end in sight,  
>When I can't sleep through the lonely night,<strong>

**I turn to you,**

**Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
>I turn to you,<strong>

**'Cos you're the only one,  
>Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.<strong>

**I turn to you.**

"Sorry? I think it's a bit late for meaningless apologies don't you?" Peter took a seat, staying away from Carla he chose one of the wooden chairs from the dining table set.

"I do mean it! I didn't know what I was doing. You know what it's like." Their dependency on alcohol was what had brought the odd pair together; therefore Carla thought that he of all people would understand how differently you can act whilst under the influence.

"Is that a sly dig, eh? I should know as I'm Weatherfield's resident lush?" The angry Barlow could feel his fingers itching for a drink as he spoke.

"Don't be stupid Peter; you know I don't think that."

"Oh so I'm stupid now as well! Keep the insults coming, you seem to be on a roll." Peter took a lighter and a packet of cigarettes out of his back pocket and lit one.

"Peter, please! Just hear me out, yeah?" The normally feisty Connor pleaded with him.

Noting the genuine look adorning Carla's face, those beautiful brown eyes begging him for a chance, Peter stubbed out his cigarette and moved so he was sat next to her on the sofa without a word, making sure there was still some distance between the two of them.

**When my insides are racked with anxiety,  
>You have the touch that will quiet me.<br>You lift my spirit,**

**You melt the ice,  
>When I need inspiration, when I need advice,<strong>

"Look, this isn't easy for me. You know I don't do feelings and apologies and that, so just listen to what I have to say 'cause there's no way I'm repeating it." The fierce factory boss couldn't compromise her 'Queen Bitch' reputation too much.

Peter couldn't help but smile to himself a little.

"OK, let's have it then." He agreed to listen.

Carla took a deep breath to compose herself. She couldn't face looking Peter in the eye. The shame and the embarrassment at her actions the previous night were burning inside her.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. It was completely out of order, I know that. You're a...happily...spoken for man, I know." Despite the raven haired beauty's attempt to bury her true feelings for her confidant, they still showed themselves as clearly as neon lights.

"I was very drunk, and I don't remember exactly what happened to be honest with you, but I know that's no excuse for coming on to you like that."

Carla paused for a moment in an attempt to gather together her mixed up thoughts. The woman whose face normally displayed no emotion felt her 'tough nut' façade slipping.

"You've been such a good friend to me lately. I know I can rely on you for support and help and I really am grateful. I don't know what I would've done without you. I don't want us to fall out over this. I want to help and support you like you've done for me. Maybe if we help each other out, we can get through this."

After laying all her cards on the table, Carla sank back into the plush sofa feeling the troubles that had been weighing her down slowly begin to ebb away.

**I turn to you,**

**Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
>I turn to you,<strong>

**'Cos you're the only one,  
>Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.<br>I turn to you.**

Peter was stunned by his friend's honesty. Ordinarily, she was the definition of a closed book. He had to admit that he admired her openness.

"Well, I don't know what to say." He answered truthfully. "I wasn't expecting you to be so open about things. You sure you're feeling alright?" He joked, provoking a small smile from Carla.

"Watch it Barlow or I'll nick your crutches!" She attempted to inject some of her usual fierceness back into her words. Carla breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she seemed to be back on good terms with her closest ally.

"That's more like it." Smiled Peter.

"What?"

"She's back." He replied.

"You sure you're not back on the booze? You're talking in riddles!" Carla's comment was purely meant in jest but her words hit Peter like a punch to the stomach. He felt guilty, ashamed, horrified with himself for hitting the bottle once again when he'd promised her, Leanne, Simon, everyone who meant something to him, that he wouldn't touch the stuff again. He bowed his head a little, wishing he had the courage to face up to his actions, swallow his pride and admit to his closest friend that he was struggling to stay sober. Choosing to accept the comment in the playful manner it was intended, Peter continued.

"The witty, feisty, Carla Connor we all know and love. It's good to have you back." He tenderly placed his hand on Carla's arm as a token of his support, a silent way of saying how proud he was of her sobriety and honesty. He just wished he could be proud of himself for the same reasons too.

The phrase 'we all know and love' stuck firmly in the dark haired beauty's mind. Well, the word, 'love', in particular.

'_Stop it you daft cow, it's just a figure of speech.' S_he mentally scolded herself for even thinking it could be anything more than a simple turn of phrase.

**Where would I be? What would I do?  
>If you'd never helped me through?<br>I hope someday, if you've lost your way,  
>You could turn to me like I turn to you.<strong>

"Well I couldn't have done it without you; my knight in shining armour." Carla gently put her hand on her companion's knee as a gesture of thanks. If she wasn't mistaken, she could swear she felt a spark of electricity shoot through her veins.

Carla's kindness was all too much for guilt-ridden Peter.

"I've let you down." He spoke in almost a whisper.

"What do you mean?" She tried to look him in the eye but he turned away, ashamed.

"I've had a drink. Just today, just the one. A whiskey. If you hadn't have turned up I would've drank myself stupid again. I feel awful for it. I promised I'd give it up and I really thought I could do it, but I can't. I'm sorry." He shuffled away from Carla slightly so her hand was no longer resting on his leg.

"Look at me." She instructed. "I said, look at me!" Pitiful Peter knew the fierce woman wasn't messing about so he turned to face her, guilt etched on his face.

"You **can** do it, I know you can. You just slipped up a little, had a bad day, whatever. Everyone loses their willpower for a bit you know. It's an illness, an addiction, I know that as good as anyone. You can't just click your fingers and you're sorted just like that. So stop kicking yourself, alright?" Carla soothed. She felt terrible for staying strong and sober and receiving so much praise from Peter but part of her felt almost pleased to be able to repay her friend for all of his help and support. She'd leant on him at the toughest of times and he'd willingly propped her up, sometimes quite literally. It was time to return the favour.

**I turn to you,**

**Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
>I turn to you, <strong>

**'Cos you're the only one,  
>Who can turn me around, when I'm upside down.<br>I turn to you.**

"We'll go back to the meetings. We'll get rid of any booze you've got lying around. We'll do whatever it takes you get you sorted, okay? I'll even get Liz to bar you from The Rovers if it helps!" Carla's hand returned to Peter's knee; she gave it a slight squeeze to show that she was there for him no matter what.

"That's very kind of you but what if I slip up again? You can't keep picking up the pieces every time I mess things up." Peter's eyes fell to Carla's hand which was still in contact with his leg. He realised he found her touch very comforting.

Carla followed his gaze. She moved her hand immediately, realising how her act of kindness must seem after her actions the previous day.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I'll see myself out." Fighting her strong feelings for Peter, her heart screaming at her to stay and comfort the man she'd fallen for, she moved from the sofa and headed for the door.

"Carla, wait." Peter rose from his seat with the aid of his crutches and stood opposite the brunette. He noted how vulnerable, maybe even childlike, she looked as she chewed her lip, her eyes laid nervously on the floor. He sighed.

"Come here." Peter balanced his crutches against the sofa and pulled the fragile female in to his arms, tenderly rubbing her back in a circular motion. ****

**I turn to you, **

**When fear tells me to turn around.  
>I turn to you, <strong>

**'Cos you're the only one,  
>Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.<br>I turn to you. **

Carla fell into his welcoming arms. She leant against Peter, like she had so many times recently, but this was different. She relished the feel of the embrace. His strong arms acted as her shield; she felt safe and secure as he held her. Carla could feel the tension, the stress and the hurt that had built up inside her just fade away. Peter placed his hand on the back of the brunette's head as she clung on to him tighter. He closed his eyes and inhaled the coconut scent of her hair as he gently toyed with a few strands. Carla remember how Liam had held her in a similar way the first time they'd slept together. A lone tear trickled down her face.

"I wish we could be together." Carla whispered. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes, attempting to stop the barrage of tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

**I turn to you**.

"In another lifetime." Peter replied in an equally hushed tone, giving her slender frame a gentle squeeze, confirming that the feeling was mutual.

"Another lifetime."

**I turn to you.**


End file.
